


Чувственные удовольствия

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Card Games, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: -	Лечение депрессии? – Маккой удивился. – Нет, Джим, медикаменты я бы пока не рекомендовал. Есть гораздо более естественные пути. Например…-	Например? – Жадно спросил Кирк.-	Например, приятные впечатления… Шутки там… Юмор... Музыка легкая. – Под скептическим взглядом капитана Маккой увял и раздражился. – Ну, я не знаю, Джим, скажем, чувственные удовольствия! Хоть от чего-нибудь твой вулканец должен «тащиться».





	Чувственные удовольствия

\- …А ну, не скапливаться! – Закричал мичман Чехов по-русски и выстрелил из всех бортовых орудий предупредительно в лобовые щиты клингонских птиц.   
\- …Командование звездного флота категорически запрещает… - Бубнила Ухура.  
\- ...Джим! Ты собираешься что-нибудь сделать? – Надрывался Маккой, цепляясь за кренящуюся спинку капитанского кресла. 

Мелодично завывал сигнал красной тревоги и посипывал в интерком совершающий рядовой трудовой подвиг Скотти, а может быть, вовсе и не Скотти, а просто понемногу выходил воздух, набранный Кирком в легкие для отдания команды. 

Команда не отдавалась. Что-то мешало. 

Спустя несколько секунд, наполненных адским грохотом прямого попадания, Кирк понял, что именно.

Тишина. 

Капитан всверлился взглядом в смоляной вихор на затылке своего старпома. «Ну, давай! Давай! Давай, ну же!»

Спок оторвался от компьютера, разомкнул губы. 

\- Поразительно… - Неохотно донеслось до капитана сквозь пронзительный свист разгерметизации.  
\- Торпеды – к бою! – С облегчением скомандовал Кирк.

***

Однако, как любил выражаться Чехов после переговоров с условно замиренными туземцами, «ложки мы нашли, а осадочек-то остался». С этим гипотетическим осадочком в желудке Кирк и забрел в лазарет. 

\- Я всего лишь сельский врач, Джим, но у меня здесь честный медотсек, а не притон психоаналитика. - Последнее слово Маккой выговорил с видимым отвращением.   
\- Я тебя как врача спрашиваю, ты давно устраивал Споку осмотр?   
\- А что, тебе кажется, что наш вулканский друг потерял часть своей обычной живости и очарования?   
\- Мне кажется, что это я что-то потерял, - Угрюмо признался капитан. 

Маккой покачал головой и потянулся за дозой обычного успокоительного. Доза тихо булькнула. 

\- Да, я заметил, что в калькуляторе садятся батарейки… Но не заставлю же я его исповедаться. Все это как-то тревожно, Джим. Прошлый раз, когда на вулканской силиконовой полянке расцвел каннабис, тебя спасло чудо.   
\- Провести-то диагностику ты можешь, Скелет?   
\- Я могу осмотреть его, так сказать, снаружи. Но залезть ему в душу можешь только ты. И…   
\- Что «и»?  
\- И слава богу. Я этому откровенно рад. 

***

Скелет был Скелетом, оставался Скелетом и когда-нибудь в глубокой старости умрет счастливым маразматиком-Скелетом на руках рыдающих туземцев. Однако Скелетище, как всегда, зрил в самый корень. Джим начал дипломатично, осторожно, издалека. 

\- Спок! Что с вами в последнее время происходит? 

Бровь уползает под челку, кривится линия губ.

\- Ничего, капитан.

Кирк прислушался к своему внутреннему враньеметру. На нуле.

\- Джим… Называйте меня Джим, хорошо? 

Нет, не хорошо. Даже бровь вернулась и угрюмо воткнулась на свое обычное место над переносицей, словно потеряв интерес к происходящему. Кирк зашел с другой стороны. 

\- Может быть, у вас… Домашние проблемы? 

Нетерпеливый взгляд в сторону дверей. Сейчас еще зевать примется. 

\- Капитан, у вас есть сомнения в моей профессиональной пригодности?   
\- Н-н-н-н… Нет.   
\- Вот и славненько. 

И дверь за сутулыми крыльями старпома удовлетворенно чмокнула, закрываясь. «Эти русизмы», - Раздраженно мыслил Кирк. – «Захватывают корабль. Просто интервенция какая-то!»

По некотором размышлении над тарелкой яичницы он отбросил вариант со взломом дверей каюты старшего помощника и дружеским воплем: «Будьте же со мной откровенны, Спок!» Результат мог быть самым непредсказуемым, от удара в челюсть до глубокого мелдинга, а это в данной ситуации не совсем то, что требуется. Обнаружив, что пытается съесть вилку, Кирк огляделся. В кают-компании было практически пусто, шуршала и тихо ругала синтезатор новенькая старшина, как ее там… Идис? Девушка приняла тарелку и понесла ее к столу, вздыхая и шаркая ногами, словно под непомерным грузом. 

\- Депрессия… Зима. – Идис махнула рукой на недоуменный взгляд Кирка. – Не обращайте внимания, капитан. Пройдет. 

Осененный Кирк вскочил и схватил Идис за плечи. Та немедленно и очень мило покраснела. 

\- Молодец, старшина! – И для полной убедительности Кирк потряс бедняжку. 

Впрочем, кают-компанию та покидала чуть ли не вприпрыжку, кажется хотя бы этой жертве депрессии дополнительное лечение не понадобится.

***

\- Лечение депрессии? – Маккой удивился. – Нет, Джим, медикаменты я бы пока не рекомендовал. Есть гораздо более естественные пути. Например…  
\- Например? – Жадно спросил Кирк.  
\- Например, приятные впечатления… Шутки там… Юмор... Музыка легкая. – Под скептическим взглядом капитана Маккой увял и раздражился. – Ну, я не знаю, Джим, скажем, чувственные удовольствия! Хоть от чего-нибудь твой вулканец должен «тащиться». 

Кирк усмехнулся.

\- Да! – Все больше и больше раздражался Маккой. – Тащиться, переться, угорать, колбаситься, плющиться, вставляться, кайфовать! Как все белковые гуманоиды!   
\- Я прикажу Чехову заклеить рот… Пластырем. – Пробормотал Кирк.   
\- «Захлопнуть варежку», - Механически перевел Маккой. И устыдился – такой свирепостью полыхнул капитанский взор. 

***

\- Скотти, как вы лечите депрессию? - спросил капитан и проникновенно заглянул главному инженеру в глаза. Монтгомери Скотт застеснялся. Его метод вдруг представился ему каким-то.. Не сответствующим рангу. 

\- Ну, сэр, я...  
\- Да, да?  
\- Сэр... Это важно для "Энтерпрайз", сэр?   
\- Да, Скотти, - Уверенно сказал Джим. - Это чрезвычайно важно для корабля.   
\- Уф-ф-ф... Ну, я... Опускаю ноги в таз с горячей водой, сэр!   
\- С горяч... Ноги?   
\- Я держу его в реакторной, сэр! Там стабильная температура за сто по Фаренгейту, сэр!  
\- Ясно, Скотт. - Нейтрально сказал Кирк и оставил красного, как сигнальное покрытие, Скотти выпускать пар в одиночестве. Ну, почти - судя по молящему взгляду, брошенному Скотти в сторону инженерного пульта, под которым, как наверняка знал Кирк, стояла и пылилась бутылочка отличного скотча. 

***

\- Бабы и водка, сэр! - Отрапортовал Чехов и стукнулся головой о пульт, из-под которого вытаскивал толстый кабель. - И повторить! Через три дня будете как огурчик! 

Джим присел на корточки рядом с мичманом. 

\- Нельзя, - вздохнул он. - По техническим причинам не получится. Ни первое, ни второе. 

Мичман сочувственно глядел на своего капитана. Ухура сочувственно смотрела на своего капитана. Инженерный расчет, в количестве пятидесяти трех человек, зачем-то случившийся на мостике, тоже смотрел на своего капитана. Кирк почувствовал себя сардинкой под нацеленными вилками гурманов и дернул плавничками:   
\- Через полчаса контакт с колонией федерации, а корабль не готов! Вон, - Он указал на серого Чехова. - Под пультами пыль! Стрелянные гильзы зачем в арсенале под ногами? Почему синтезатор-2 все пересаливает? У меня в каюте дверь скрипит! За работу, джентльмены. 

В дверях он столкнулся с объектом своих забот, который смотрел на него из-под возносимых изумлением бровей. Кирк слегка толкнул его в жесткую равнодушную грудь.   
\- Простите, сэр?   
\- Ничего. 

Брови рухнули, так толком и не вознесшись. Депрессия - это очевидно. 

*** 

Торжественно и медленно "Энтерпрайз" подымался над узким горизонтом искусственного спутника колонии. Осененный лучами текущей звезды, ластящейся и кладущей золотые эполеты на мужественные плечи, капитан стоял на мостике, вытянувшись уставным образом, и как всегда в такие моменты, кроме обычной гордости за федеральный флот, собственный корабль, команду и уставной же звонкости в мыслях, его посетило вдохновение. Он называл это щекочущее чувство: "А что, если...", и сейчас оно напрямую и непосредственно касалось старпома, сумрачно и ветвеобразно черневшего на фоне вспомогательных экранов. 

\- Спок, у меня проблема. - Подкатился к нему капитан в ближайший перерыв.   
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Не могу заснуть. Бессонница. Верчусь до рассве... До вахты, потом голова тяжелая.   
\- Я бы посоветовал вам пойти... В лазарет, сэр.   
\- Был. Маккой прописал снотворное. - Коварно забросил наживку Кирк. 

Острые колени старпома встопорщились еще острее. Даже теоретически неприспособленные к этому части его фигуры источили едкое презрение. 

\- Люди совершенно не умеют дисциплинировать свое сознание, чуть что - обращаются к химическим стимуляторам! Если бы вы, капитан, прислушались к моему совету и занимались бы медитацией хотя бы раз в корабельные сутки... Именно занимались, а не лежали в оранжерее под рододендроном альпийским с мечтательным видом... 

\- Стойте, Спок! - Капитан выставил руку. - Это дело долгое, а помочь вы мне можете прямо сегодня.   
\- Интересно...   
\- Составить мне компанию! 

Спок онемел. 

\- Покер, старпом! Вы приходите ко мне в гости и мы до рассве... То есть, пока я не начну клевать носом, играем в карты. Вот вам инструкция. 

***

\- Ну, Спок, мне кажется, правила игры вы освоили.   
\- На самом деле, ничего сложного нет. Но покер представляется мне крайне нелогичн...   
\- Неважно. Просто играйте... И - да, Спок, давайте назначим фант. Чтобы азартнее игралось. 

Куда уж азартнее - подумал Спок, глядя на вертящегося, подпрыгивающего, чуть не взлетающего над стулом капитана. 

\- На что... На что играем, Джим? - Выговорил Спок недавно заученную фразу.   
\- А на чувственные удовольствия! - Отмахнул с плеча Кирк, и Спок от неожиданности разорвал пополам тасуемую по всем правилам колоду в пятьдесят две карты. Пальцами. Затем взглянул из-под своих феноменальных бровей на Кирка, и капитану почудился в глазах какой-то посторонний, невулканский блеск.   
\- Без мазы, начальник. - А вот это Спок выговорил, не поперхнувшись, зато поперхнулся компотом в столовой бедный Павел Андреевич, в очередной раз проклятый капитаном. 

***

За три последующих часа Джеймс Тиберий Кирк несколько раз обращался к НЗ Маккоя, принимая ароматическую ванну, выманил из каюты Ухуру, чтобы признаться ей, что она "пусечка", принял сооруженную наскоро в реакторной баню с выбеганием в неглиже на холодную шлюпочную палубу, выпил зеленого чаю на брудершафт с Сулу и поцеловался с ним троекратно, по настоянию случившегося рядом проклятого знатока традиций из далекого проклятого Нового Ленинграда. Спок проиграл всего раз - когда на кону стояло "опускать ноги в горячую воду", что и проделал с видимым удовольствием. С каждым кругом странный, невулканский блеск в его глазах разгорался все ярче и ярче, и игнорировать его становилось все тяжелее. 

Старпом - как бы там не было - излечился от депрессии, но явно не собирался на этом останавливаться. Кирк сам не понимал уже, что заставляет его сидеть, как пришпиленного, за покером в эту странную и действительно бессонную ночь, он вообще уже ничего не понимал, бытовая логика, которая никогда не была сильной стороной его натуры, отказала окончательно, но интуиция капитана прыгала от восторга. Ловкие длиные пальцы напротив тасуют колоду, сдают - круг, второй, третий, Спок ни разу не сбился и не перепутал, скажем, мизера с золотом, вовремя распознавал джокер и помнил, когда именно двойка пик становится наиглавнейшей из карт. И все равно - он не должен был выигрывать, по всем законам вероятности Кирку просто должно было везти, к тому же Спок беспечно позволял подглядывать в свои карты, задумчиво глядя на даиранский сувенир, стоявший в изголовье капитанской койки. И кроме вулканских себе-на-уме чертей в его сухих, без блеска, глазах невозможно было почитать ничего. Идеальное, в сущности, лицо для покериста. 

Спок разбил его на голову, раскатал, сделал практически всухую, и все равно Кирк лучился удовольствием, сам не понимая, с чего бы. Наконец, Спок решительно припечатал колоду к столешнице. 

\- Через два часа ваша вахта, капитан. Рекомендую вам хотя бы поесть, если бессонница так и не излечилась. 

При этом - Кирк мог поклясться своими капитанскими нашивками - Спок изогнул губы в слабом подобии улыбки. 

\- Если вам снова понадобиться партнер для покера - я всегда к вашим услугам. 

Выпустив эту парфянскую стрелу, Спок собрался удалиться. 

\- Стойте! Спок, но как вы...   
\- Да?...  
\- Как вы ухитрились выиграть? Вы... Мухлевали?   
\- Капитан! Позвольте напомнить вам, что я - вулканец и обман...   
\- Ладно, ладно... Но - колитесь! Пока я не умер от любопытства.   
\- Теория игр, капитан - это весьма разработанный и обширный раздел математики... Ваш земляк Кориолис, а так же наш Сурак в свое время внесли огромную лепту в развитие...   
\- Спок! - Кирк взялся за воющую от бессонницы голову. - Можно без прелюдий?   
\- С разработанной мной вчера стратегией капитан, у вас почти не было шансов. Один к девяноста тысячам, если быть точным.   
\- И зная, что я не смогу выиграть, вы слили мне тот кон?? 

Спок так знакомо, так успокаивающе, так щемяще по-домашнему поднял правую бровь. Кирк даже вздохнул от облегчения, только сейчас осознав, как ему этого все же не хватало. 

\- Вообще-то, мне понравилось, капитан. - Сообщил невозмутимо Спок. - Пожалуй, время от времени я буду обращаться... К чувственным удовольствиям. 

И закруглил со вкусом:   
\- С вашего разрешения, разумеется.

\- Как я иногда понимаю вашего отца, Спок... - Пробормотал Кирк, закрывая глаза.


End file.
